Traditionally, construction of multi-dwelling housing units, including apartments, condominiums, and hotels, can be costly, time consuming and difficult to maintain quality control. Various tradesmen are required to be on site to provide services to ensure an appropriate quality control when crafting a living space. Sometimes due to miscommunication or misreading of blueprints, mistakes can be made with where the utilities align between floors or for the layout of the floors. Thus, leading to time delays and monetary setbacks for construction. These traditional multi-dwelling housing units are typically built onsite such that the plumbing and heating ventilation and cooling systems determine the arrangement of the various floor plans for dwellings throughout the building.
The present invention is a pre-fabricated module for multi-dwelling housing units designed which allows for flexible floor plans, as well as for consistent access points for utilities. The present invention is able to be inserted into dwellings and provides the dwelling with several amenities including a kitchen, a bathroom, and in some embodiments a sleeping space. The modular nature of the present invention allows for units to be pre-constructed and inserted into a multi-dwelling housing unit as the rooms are being constructed to save time and money in comparison to onsite construction.